AT Theories: Is PB Evil?
by AngryBandit59
Summary: I've dived into it, and now I can say with utmost confidence, that PB is a psychopathic, cruel, ruthless, manipulating, mad scientist. Want to know why? Click here to find out! (Not for fans of PB!)
1. Prologue

To start off, this will be a collection of my theories that Princess Bubblegum is evil, or at least a psycho. I know shes a well liked character, and I have no idea why, but don't try and flame me.

I don't know how many chapters this will be, but there will be a few.


	2. Lemongrab is the Victim

First off, let me just say that Lemongrab is one of my favorite characters. He absolutely side-splitting. But one thing people don't talk about is his tragic back story. That's right, and it's almost as bad as Marceline's, if not worse.

You might be asking yourself, 'What the hell is this guy talking about?'

I'll tell you: The number one reason I despise Bubblegum is this: she treats Lemongrab like garbage. And what did he do to deserve it? He was born.

That's right, if you watched the first episode he was in, then you probably remember that she said the Earl was one of her first experiments. But, he had sever mental problems. So, what did the ever benevolent Bubblegum do? Get him some therapy and do her best to help him fit into every day life? Na, she just locked him in an empty castle for most of his life.

And that's why I don't hold Lemongrab to any bad thing he does; he doesn't know any better. Could you imagine what Lemongrab went through? He already had serious problems, and then, his creator, almost his mother in a way, locks him up inside an empty castle by himself for being 'a failure'.

But it gets even worse: how long has Lemongrab been there? PB said that he was one of her first experiments. She looked about 18 in the clip where she made him, but she is really around 300, due to her being able to restore her youth with some sort of bio-gum. If she was obsessed with science even back when she was really 18, then that's means Lemongrab could possibly been stuck in that castle, by himself, for 270 to 280 years at most. Could you imagine that? It must have been a living hell! And all because he didn't come out like PB wanted him to!

So, I really don't blame him for any of the stuff he's done, yes, even eating his own brother. You know why? Because he's the victim.

I know some PB fans are out there saying, 'Yeah, but she makes him a brother, and that fixes everything!'

No, it doesn't. She could have given him the entirety of Ooo, and it still wouldn't excuse what she put him through.

Also, think about this: Both of the Lemongrab's were mentally unstable. I knew, even before Lemongrab ate Lemongrab 2, that something bad was going to happen. What kind of plan is that? Shoving to maniacs together in a huge, empty castle, nothing for them to do, all alone... Pb is a genius, and it doesn't take a degree in physiology to figure out that something bad was going to happen.

But, she didn't care. It was obvious that she didn't, or Earl wouldn't be there in the first place.

So how can you possible blame the Earl for any wrong doings? It was PB that made his life a spiraling pit of insanity and loneliness.

By the way, this is the reason she DESERVES to be hated. What if you saw a cartoon where a mother locked her mentally unwell son in an abandoned house his entire life, just because she was ashamed of him? That woman would be hated all over the fandom. Yet, PB does something even worse than that and she is one of the most popular characters on Adventure time!

This isn't some crazy theory, by the way. If anyone can defend her on this, please do.


	3. Zombies, huh?

Ok, now time to talk about the zombie episodes.

First off, the beginning of this episode shows Finn and PB in a graveyard, PB trying to RESSURECT THE DEAD. That's just disturbing. If someone made a formula to do some kind of shit like that, I would jack slap that fruit loop. The dead are dead for a freakin' reason. This shows PB has little to no problems about playing God (or Glob, in this case,).

You know the rest. Finn saves the day, blah, blah.

On a side note, the way she says 'I was just to smart to see it!' to explain how she was missing the '4' part of the equation sounded real stuck up and bitchy to me. What, you can't just make a simple mistake?

But the second episode is REALLY disturbing- she's experimenting with a piece of the zombie flesh. Now, the raises a lot of questions... where did she get it? All the candy zombies were cured...

But more disturbing, however, is WHY does she have it? She already has her life formula, and the cure for the zombies (and it isn't even a problem anymore).

The only other reason I could think of is that she was trying to sell it as a bio-weapon.

I know that sounds crazy, but think about it. Where does she get the money for all her frivolous experiments? (I might get into that later.)

She's either taxing the Candy People for it, or, like I theorize, she's secretly a pink, frilly, genderbent Albert Wesker.

A lot of you are laughing your asses of by now. But before you get some more chuckles in, tell me this- what DID she have that zombie flesh for? As mentioned above, it couldn't have been a cure or to perfect her old life formula. What other reason could there be?

Then her whole story with how Cinnamon Bun ate it was kinda fishy to me... I mean, I know he isn't exactly the brightest crayola, but isn't it a natural instinct to NOT eat rancid meat extracted from your own species?

You know what I think really happened? Do you remember from that '5 Short Grayables' episode where PB makes the perfect sandwich? The beginning of that went down almost exactly to what PB's story was. Cinnamon waltz in, demanding food.

But, here's the thing- it's never said exactly WHEN that perfect sandwich thing happened, so it could have happened before the second zombie episode.

Did you see PB's face at the end? After all that hard work, he just scarves it down, then spits it out all over her.

So, before selling her zombie-creating formula, she decides to test it out on Cinnamon Bun as a means to get revenge on him. That way, she would be testing it out AND punishing Cinnamon Bun for his gluttony. Kill two birds with one stone, right?

But something went wrong, and the infection spread.

Plus, at the end, she only awards that candy corn mouse, 'Science'. What the fuck?


	4. Sky Witch? More like Sky Bitch!

OK, now lets talk about the relationship between Marceline and Bubblegum. For the sake of reference, I'm going to refer to their past relationship as a romance, but you can just think about it as a friendship... and if you do, that'll make the following ten times as creepy.

Now, Marcy and PB apparently had a lesbian relationship (or a really strong friendship).

One of the newer episodes, Sky Witch, is prove enough for people to believe that Bubbleine did exist at one point. I believe this couldn't be any further from the truth, in fact, this episode has alot of proof for PB being a maniac... or, obsessed with Marceline.

I'm off my rocker, you say? Well, let me tell you why... when PB trades her shirt for Hambo.

'But that's the most defining moment for Bubbline!', one might shout at me. Well, first off, what choice did PB have? Maja was an extremely powerful witch. Do you really think PB could have taken her on in a one on one fight? That she really cared about stealing from her? She already was breaking and entering at that point.

Then... that's when it hit me. Many fans speculate that Marceline and PB were girlfriends ( or just friends,) possibly 100 to 200 years prior to the show. But look at the condition of the shirt... it looks brand spanking new!

There are two possible ways this could be: One, PB was using some sort of preservation by magic or science to keep it in mint condition... which kind of proves she's obsessed with her. I mean, if using advanced science or magic just to keep a SHIRT from your previous love/ friend, you're not of the stabilized mental condition.

Or two, there relationship ended earlier then we thought. Judging by the age of the shirt, it couldn't have been more then 5 years.

Then something Maja said at the end really disturbed me- that the sentimental value of the shirt was made Hambo look like nothing.

OK, lets go into some cold, hard math here. Lets say I ask you this: "Who do you love more, your parents, or your girl/boy/best friend?"

You'd probably say something along the lines of, "I love them equally!"

That's good. That's what the average person would say, so it's safe to assume that parental love and romance/friendship love is about the same sentiment value.

So, going with option 2, Marcy and Bonni shared the love of the shirt for about five years.

Then Simon and Marcy shared the parental love of Hambo for about 2 years... plus the probably hundreds of years she had it before that dick wad Ash sold it to Maja.

So, it would be fishy enough if the sentiment was equal... but to make Hambo look puny? There's defiantly something wrong there.

So, what's my theory? Well, what is obsession? It can be described as a dark, twisted form of interest... sometimes because of a feeling from the past.. in other words, sentiment.

So, Bubblegum's sentiment was dark and twisted, due to probably obsessing over it.

What proof do I have of this? Look at the beginning of the episode! PB is deeply inhaling the aroma of the shirt ( also, how could it still have the smell of Marcy on it? Does she never wash it?) then exhaling sensually.

A lot of people thought that was _sweet_! What if you walked in on your best friend taking some sort of pleasure smelling the crusty, unwashed shirt of his or her ex, which they apparently sleep in frequently? Would you not be concerned at all?

Then think about this... Maja uses _black_ magic! What would good, clean love or friendship do for her? Why do you think she didn't use Hambo earlier?

Because, maybe Marcy told Ash about Simon and Hambo. Ash tells Maja, and she assumes that Marceline might hate Simon, but still loves him in a way, thus making Hambo a sort of twisted sentiment.

So, maybe she needed a warped form of love. Maybe that's why she accepted the trade from PB instead of just killing her and taking the shirt.

On a side note, remember what she said about Raggedy Princess in that episode? She said she has no self-respect. Now, take a look at her interaction with some other royals: She treats the Duke of Nuts like a child murderer because he ate her _pudding_. The dude has to be the nicest guy in Ooo!


	5. Red Starved and Goliad

Yeah, I just saw the episode, 'Red Starved'.

First, there's Marcy's comment that it's sometimes better not to know what PB's up to. I think with that there's been enough passing comments in the series to confirm that not all of her experiments couldn't technically be considered ethnically sound.

Forget the fact that she again sends Finn and Jake on a dangerous mission without a decent briefing or explanation, or that she's in the possession of a huge worm that she hooks her mind too (which seems very bio-weapon -like to me,).

She says at the end, 'Now nobody will starve in my eternal kingdom...' in a very creepy way.

The main complaints I get from this theory is that she cares deeply for her people.

I never denied she didn't. But, if you think someone that cares about their people, and that eliminates any chance of them being evil or crazy, you're nuts.

In fact, most wars stem from individuals trying to spread their people's ideals.

Eternal kingdom? It all makes sense now!

You can see in 'The Vault' that she built the Candy Kingdom from the ground up, including the people. So, she's basically their goddess.

So, why would she build them to be so defenseless on their own? Why are most candy people man-child like, even though some of them have been around for almost 300 years? She wants to create an eternal society of children, with her as their mother. Se does care about them, but never want's them to leave or grow up.

I mean, come on! An eternal society? How in the world would that possibly considered good? Name one good thing that came out of someone trying to create an 'eternal society'.

That's also why she's the only one to ever lead them! The only time she tried to ensure an heir was an all-powerful clone of herself!

There's the argument of her being evil because Goliad was. Most PB fans counter it by saying that Goliad was simply easily impressionable.

Really? Then why didn't Stormo even blink when his practical sister told him that they were just trying to turn them against each other? I think the clones could be an extreme case of the originals desires. PB wants to create an never-ending society, while Finn just wants to be a hero. Both of their clones showed an extreme way to try an obtain that goal.

Now that I think about it, why don't they just stab Goliad in the back?! Maybe PB has future plans for her...


End file.
